rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lansir Blisterbone
Lansir Blisterbone, a traveling apothecary, roams the roads of Tirisfal and Lordaeron in search of corpses, herbs, and dying animals for experimentation. He frequently barters with other apothecaries, trading materials in exchange for other goods. He's nicknamed the Peddler, the Goodsman, and the Vagabond, as he travels wearily across lands, always searching for a good deal for his nefarious plots and experiments. Life Before Undeath In life, Lansir Blisterbone was named Henry Dwellman. Growing up in the countryside of Silverpine, Henry's father was a goods peddler who brought him back and forth across the region in order to sell his wares. Henry never had a stable home except for the road where he found solace. Henry grew up watching his father barter and quickly picked up the trait, showing how well he took after his dad. Growing into an adult, Henry separated from his family and traveled into Hillsbrad where he settled down in Southshore. Uncomfortable in one place, Henry later moved, the road comforting his lust for wander. He sought out his father, who had retired to an old cottage on a hillside somewhere in Silverpine. The road was long and far, and by then all of Lordaeron was shaken by fear. News of plague and undead roaming the streets soon began to fluctuate, sightings of risen corpses terrified locals and caused people to nail their doors shut. When approaching his father's home, Henry was shunned. His father was consumed by fear, disallowing himself to open his door in fright of being attacked. Shamed by the actions of his father, Henry cursed him and stormed off the land, leaving him lonely and in despair. Around this time, Lordaeron was being sacked and pillaged, the flames rising high into the sky for all to see. Henry saw these flames and fled Silverpine to Tirisfal, where he would hide in an abandoned town, away from the patrolling undead that would roam the streets in search of prey. In the end, Henry died cornered and afraid like his father, falling to his knees and dieing before any ghoul or foul beast could get to him. Risen Like other Forsaken, Henry had awoken unaware of who he was. He adopted a new name to match his new persona, as most do in their new life of undeath. His new name, Lansir Blisterbone, represents his break away from life and acceptance of his new undead form. Though he has no memories of the past, he seems less ambitious about the future as he once had in life. Ironically, Lansir retains his wander lust and continues to travel Lordaeron with his new companion; 'Mr. Fester'. Lansir has also picked up a new hobby, gaining a keen interest in experimenting with potions, plague, and new undead constructs. They travel as far as the Plaguelands to the edges of Hillsbrad, interested in acquiring new herbs and ingredients for his 'creations'. Lansir holds an uncanny allegiance to the Dark Lady, an unlikely person who, in life, was not anywhere near patriotic, to devout himself to a cause. 'Till this day he wanders the road, the bridge between life and undeath a mere transition for Lansir Blisterbone. A New Look On Life Henry grew up around people with no ambition but to get by another day, who were more concerned about food on the table than worldly affairs. His new name, Lansir Blisterbone, reflects Lansir's new look on life. In undeath, Lansir has become gloomy and filled with anguish, his hate seething through his bones and rotting skin. He keeps a journal, titled "In This Dream Of Mine" where he records living as a dark entity and shadow of his former self. "I have felt pain, yet sweet bitterness that comes with it. No longer do I recall happiness, bliss, or joy as I did in an earlier life. Memories come flooding back to me, faces filled with smiles. Oh, how I envy yet despise them! These images plague my mind as I wander eternally in sorrow and rage, my only companion a clueless wretch whose only task is to serve me. ... I must admit, I have become fond of my dear 'Mr. Fester'. I can almost say I enjoy his company. Bah! What a strange thing to stay, what enjoyment could I recieve from idle company!? ... The only satisfaction a thing like I could achieve is through causing others dissatisfaction! ... " Lansir, in life, had charm, a greeting smile, and a warm laughter. In death Lansir curses those foul virtues, remarking them as useless and weak in such a world like this. Memories of his father who had abandoned him have enraged him, causing him to spite everything and everyone. Through this feeling of abandonement and anger Lansir resents his past life and pledges himself to his studies. He has gained a keen interest in his Forsaken brothers, and holds a grudge against everything else, including the Horde and especially the Alliance. Ending his journals with a "Death to the living!", Lansir reveals his true dark self with no intentions of ever seeking solace or comfort with outsiders. 'Mr. Fester' 'Mr. Fester' is a ghoul companion of Lansir Blisterbone. His only friend. How the two met is a mystery which can only be revealed through Lansir's many journal entries depicting everyday life since his "resurrection". Lansir strangely seems to enjoy Fester's company, yet denies ever to be happy. He is a very brooding person, one who will never tell you what he is really thinking. Though it is almost impossible for a Forsaken to feel happiness, joy, or anything otherwise than hate, spite, or envy, Lansir becomes less grumpy than usual with his dear companion. Category:Forsaken Category:Apothecary Category:Dark Magic Category:Back story